Smile
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: You make me smile...   Song By Uncle Kracker; Smile...


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! **

****Song By: Uncle Kracker, Smile!

I love the way you look at me.

I love the way your eyes capture my every movement.

I knew for awhile now, that I like you more than just friends...

**You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right**

I've watched you Teddy Lupin...

I've been your mate since I was born, we hung-out so often, but I know our relationship was easier as kids...

We both grew-up. but your two-years-older than me and I had to watch you mature...

Had to watch as other girls noticed you...

**Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade**

I didn't develop this crush until I was fifteen, you were seventeen...

It happened by the Hogwart's lake, we were sitting and studying, the school-year almost done...

And I realized I would still be stuck here and you'd be out in the world, we would see each other less...

It was like when I had to wait two-years before I could join you in Hogwarts when we were younger...

**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night**

Yep, it was easier when we were younger, and that day by the lake made me think about you...

About how precious you are to me...

My best-mate, the boy who always made me laugh, who was always there...

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile**

On that day, you were joking around, you picked me up and dumped me in the lake...

You laughed, your blue hair capturing the sunlight, as bright as your smile...

I grabbed your hand, and you purposely allowed me to pull you in, too.

**Even when you're gone,  
Somehow you come along just like  
A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain, and just like that**

We laughed and smiled, playing tag in the water, and splashing each other as we grinned and chuckled...

That's when in the middle of May, it began to rain, and you dragged me out of the water and back underneath our tree...

When I looked at you again, your hair...your smile, was still so bright to me...

And that's when I wished you would kiss me...

The thought seemed traitorous...I'm supposed to be your best-girl-mate, not like all the other girls that want to kiss you and date you, and share secret worlds in the dark...

But just then, I couldn't stop that thought, and just for a moment I wished Teddy Lupin would kiss me on the lips...

I blushed and looked away from him, ignoring the worried look on his face, while I averted my face, which held my shameful thoughts...

**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
**

I had a crush on Teddy Lupin...

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile**

I grinned when I thought of you...a smile coming easily to my blushing face...

**Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile**

During that summer and the next year, I was careful, to make sure...

To make sure, my thoughts for you wouldn't show on my face...

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

Then, it was the summer I was seventeen, a week before my finale-year at Hogwarts, you had off from your Auror job...you were nineteen...

**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night**

It was night-time, we were hanging-out on the beach by my Home...

We were laughing, remembering child-hood memories...

Then you looked at me and I didn't see the way your eyes fell on mine...

All I saw was you leaning in...the way you paused...the moment suspended...and then you leaned down and gently...

So gently...kissed me on the lips...

Your lips moving against mine, more experienced...

Your lips sent fire through me, heat coursing through my veins, like no other kiss had ever done...that kiss made me feel light, like the only thing grounding me to this World was your lips on mine...

It could have lasted a minute...

It could have lasted an hour...Maybe a day...

All I know...Is that it lasted... 

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile**

And two-year later, I was sharing another kiss with you...

My white-dress shining as bright as the sun...

As bright as your blue hair...

As bright as our smiles... 


End file.
